1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to techniques for negotiating a future communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Despite the proliferation of communication technology, there remains the stubborn problem of finding a mutually available time to interact. That is, although people have many more options for communicating than ever before, simply finding a good time to interact with one another can be difficult.
To appreciate this difficulty, consider what typically happens when a caller tries to reach another person whose communication device is in use. In this situation, a communication network usually only provides the caller with a busy signal. Of course, the caller may attempt to call again at some later point but there may be no way of knowing a good time to contact the other party. Thus, interaction at the later point may likewise fail.
Although conventional technology has provided various means for allowing a caller to leave a message, it still can be frustrating dealing with these systems. For example, a caller may leave a voice mail message in a voice mail system and the recipient may thereafter attempt to respond to the message by calling back. However, frequently what happens is that when the message is returned, the caller who left the original message is no longer available.